1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turret-type rotary table apparatus for compressing soil into adobe blocks, as classified in Class 425, Subclasses 62 and 361.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of apparatuses including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 266,532, 435,171, 686,656, 836,547, 2,560,980, 3,225,409 and 3,956,516. However, these previously known apparatuses are not specifically designed to provide means by which the plan size of the blocks to be formed may be varied, the press components between which the blocks are formed are constructed to effect a ready release of the blocks after forming and the blocks to be formed may be pressed to a predetermined thickness or, selectively, to a predetermined density. Accordingly, a need exists for an adobe block forming apparatus which includes features thereof enabling different plan size blocks to be formed, ready release of the blocks after forming and a selection in operation whereby the blocks being formed may be pressed to a given thickness or to a given density.